


Взаимопомощь

by Ayliten



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: First Kiss, First Time, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2019-03-03 20:41:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13349136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ayliten/pseuds/Ayliten
Summary: Асахи решил все-таки попробовать поступить в университет.





	Взаимопомощь

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на шипперские войны 2017 в фандоме Haikyuu!! на diary.ru - http://fivb.diary.ru/?tag=5558751 - для команды асадайсуги.

К ночи строчки учебника уже расплываются перед глазами. Асахи трет лицо, пытаясь собраться, мотает головой, массирует мочки ушей — кто-то говорил ему, что это бодрит.

Впрочем, после учебного дня, тренировки и вечера, проведенного за конспектами, не бодрит уже ничего. Хочется рухнуть на футон, зарыться лицом в подушку и проспать целую неделю. Но куда там — нужно одолеть еще целую главу, прежде чем отдыхать.

Асахи зевает и с тоской смотрит на приставку, уже покрывшуюся тонким слоем пыли, переводит взгляд на раскрытый ноутбук. Вместо игр на экране развернуты таблицы и схемы, Лайн подмигивает новыми сообщениями, прочитать которые никак не доходили руки.

Решив, что можно позволить себе минут десять перерыва, Асахи отпивает остывшего чая и щелкает мышкой.

В их маленьком чате на троих кипит ожесточенный спор — Дайчи и Суга отчаянно препираются из-за фильма, на который ходили после тренировки. Они звали с собой и Асахи, но тот отговорился домашними делами и даже почти не соврал.

Пролистав историю сообщений, Асахи вздыхает — фильм, видно, был интересный. Боевик с мелодрамой, он любит такие — больше за мелодраму, чем за боевик, хотя никогда и не признается в этом вслух. Дайчи и Суга спорят из-за мотивации персонажей: Дайчи настаивает, что парень поступил некрасиво, не сказав своей девушке, что ему нужна поддержка и помощь, а Суга возражает, что даже самым близким людям не всегда хочется рассказывать обо всем.

«Не понимаю, — пишет Дайчи. — На то они и близкие люди, чтобы говорить о сложностях».

Асахи снова вздыхает, неловко трет нос и тянется к клавиатуре.

«А я согласен с Сугой, — набирает он. — Личное пространство это важно».

А еще, думает он, перед близкими вдвойне тяжело облажаться — будто не оправдываешь возложенное на тебя доверие и надежды. Асахи и сам знает, что это чушь, но ничего со своими чувствами сделать не может.

Потому до сих пор никому и не рассказал ни о разговоре с Такедой, ни о том, на что в самом деле тратит свободное время. Отец и тот не знает, что сын все же решил прыгнуть выше головы и пойти не в колледж, не на работу, а попробовать поступить в университет, — Асахи рассказал только матери. Ну и Такеде, конечно, когда интересовался, нет ли хоть небольшого шанса на приглашение.

Шансы есть, сказал Такеда, и так сильно обрадовался, что Асахи даже стало неловко. Только придется, добавил он, протирая очки, помимо хороших результатов в волейбольном клубе, еще и как следует налечь на учебу. Ну и конечно, о Тохоку не стоит даже мечтать.

На Тохоку Асахи и не замахивался.

Жаль, что летом не получилось выйти в финал отборочных, одно участие стало бы хорошим плюсом. Отборочные на весенний чемпионат только в октябре — что, если учителя сочтут, что достижений Асахи недостаточно? Даже сейчас его оценки не так хороши, как у Суги или Дайчи, а ведь они тоже рассчитывают, что учителя смогут их порекомендовать в те университеты, куда они собираются, и переживают, что ничего не выйдет.

Асахи порой кажется, что он замахнулся на кусок, который не то что прожевать — откусить не получится.

Но гложет его не только это.

Университет, в который у него больше всего шансов получить рекомендацию — не в Мияги, и если все будет хорошо, придется переезжать. Фукушима, конечно, не край света, соседняя префектура, из Сендая рукой подать, и он сможет хоть каждые выходные кататься домой — но все же… Все же это будет уже не то. Сейчас он может поднять трубку, набрать знакомый номер, и через полчаса они втроем уже будут сидеть в какой-нибудь забегаловке или покупать билеты в кино. Или — если у кого-то свободна квартира — никуда не пойдут, а устроятся перед телевизором и будут смотреть бейсбол или волейбол, или фильмы, а может, поиграют в приставку, да потом так и заснут, привалившись друг к другу и накрывшись на троих одним пледом.

Он снова трет лицо и утыкается лбом в сплетенные ладони.

Все это так сложно. Асахи совсем запутался в себе и своих желаниях. Его мотает из одной крайности в другую, и за два месяца, что прошли с разговора с Такедой, он уже успел несколько раз передумать.

Асахи не рассказывает никому о своих намерениях еще и поэтому.

Он смотрит на открытое окно чата. Под его сообщением горит смайлик от Дайчи — медведь, закативший глаза.

«Взаимопомощь, — упрямо гнет свою линию Дайчи, — это тоже важно. Не верю, что объясняю это вам».

«Ладно-ладно, не кипятись ты так, — отвечает Суга, и Асахи почти воочию представляет себе, как тот с улыбкой хлопает Дайчи по плечу. — Расслабься».

«Кстати, о взаимопомощи, — снова Суга. — Никто не хочет покидать завтра мячик? Тренировки-то не будет, но я весь день свободен».

«Я тоже», — Дайчи.

Асахи с тоской смотрит на календарь. Завтра последняя суббота перед большим тестом, который ему обязательно нужно написать на высокий балл.

«Не смогу, — набирает он. — Родители запрягли на целый день, нужно помочь в магазине. Может, только вечером».

«Какой ты стал занятой!»

«Ну извините (-_-)».

«На первый раз».

«Давайте тогда встретимся вечером», — вклинивается Дайчи, они быстро договариваются собраться в семь, и Асахи возвращается к своим запискам и задачам.

В груди ворочается тяжелое, смутное чувство, но Асахи упрямо гонит его прочь и дает себе слово, что если напишет тест хорошо, то обязательно обо всем расскажет.

***

Все, разумеется, идет наперекосяк. Мама затевает с самого утра генеральную уборку, и две помощницы по хозяйству во главе с ней поднимают такой шум, что Асахи сбегает из дома в библиотеку, чтобы нормально позаниматься. В библиотеке хорошо — светло и тихо, и совершенно не на что отвлечься. За пару часов он успевает сделать даже больше, чем рассчитывал, и с чувством выполненного долга решает устроить небольшой перерыв, перекусить и размяться. Оставив вещи в зале, он спускается на первый этаж с одним телефоном, покупает в автомате печенье и чай и выходит на залитый солнцем двор.

На телефоне два пропущенных вызова: один от Дайчи, второй от Суги, — с разницей в минуту. И два непрочитанных сообщения в чате.

«Мы тут заходили к твоим в магазин, хотели помочь, чтобы ты поскорее освободился, но Азумане-сан очень удивился и сказал, что с завтрака тебя и не видел».

«Она хоть красивая, засранец?»

Асахи не знает, то ли хвататься за голову, то ли смеяться над абсурдностью ситуации. И что отвечать, не знает тоже.

Он съедает печенье, не чувствуя вкуса, выпивает слишком сладкий чай и думает, что надо заканчивать с секретами, пока Суга и Дайчи не напридумывали себе еще какой-нибудь ерунды. Мысль о том, что первым делом они подумали про девушку, почему-то неприятно колет, хотя это, естественно, самый очевидный вариант. Начни вдруг кто-нибудь из них двоих постоянно сбегать куда-то под разными предлогами, он бы тоже подумал о девушке.

Асахи хмурится. Стоит представить или Дайчи, или Сугу с кем-нибудь, как настроение тут же портится.

Что за глупость.

Покрутив телефон в руках, он все-таки открывает Лайн, пишет «давайте встретимся через полчаса» и скидывает адрес ближайшей кофейни.

***

— Поверить не могу, — закатывает глаза Суга, выслушав рассказ Асахи. — Ты что, думал, мы станем над тобой смеяться, что ли?

— Ну ты даешь, — голос у Дайчи серьезный и слегка усталый. — Нам вообще-то тоже надо готовиться, могли бы и вместе, у меня все равно родители до среды уезжают.

— Звучит как хороший план, — Суга довольно тянет молочный коктейль через соломинку и с прищуром поглядывает на Асахи. — А мы уж подумали, что придется тебе читать лекции о том, как все не запороть. Ну и… — он делает широкий жест рукой, — о всяком там, что положено знать взрослому парню.

Теперь глаза закатывает Асахи.

— Я смотрел сотни романтических фильмов, — говорит он, потирая бороду. — И знаю все, что положено.

Суга прыскает.

— Какое изящное определение.

Асахи непонимающе моргает, а потом до него доходит, что тот имел в виду.

— Суга! — возмущенно шипит он, моментально заливаясь краской до самых ушей, но тот только невозмутимо помешивает свой коктейль и ржет.

Дайчи тоже смеется, но кончики ушей краснеют и у него.

— Так что, — отсмеявшись, Дайчи возвращает разговор в прежнее русло. — Раз уж со всем разобрались, готовимся завтра к тесту?

Суга кивает, Асахи тоже.

Черт, думает он. И чего, в самом-то деле, боялся.

Он болтает в стакане остатки лимонада и искренне, чуть смущенно, выдавливает:

— Спасибо. Но не говорите больше никому.

— Эй, — Дайчи кладет ладонь ему на плечо, и Асахи вздрагивает от неожиданности — и снова, когда второго плеча касается рука Суги. — Ты что, в нас сомневаешься?

Асахи поднимает голову. Смотрит на серьезные лица.

Он вдруг чувствует отчаянное желание поговорить с Такедой и сказать, что ни в какую Фукушиму не поедет, и усилием воли заталкивает эти мысли куда подальше. Что-то неуловимо меняется сейчас, ломается в нем навсегда — или всегда было сломано, да только Асахи и не подозревал.

— Конечно, не сомневаюсь, — непослушными губами говорит он. — Это я так, — и замолкает, пока не начал нести какой-нибудь бред.

— Вот и славно, — улыбается Суга. Дайчи согласно кивает.

Они убирают руки с его плеч, отодвигаются и снова садятся ровно, но Асахи еще долго чувствует прикосновения ладоней, от которых кожу трогает мурашками, и цепляется за ощущения, стараясь законсервировать, запечатлеть это мгновение в памяти навсегда.

***

Тест такой сложный, что у Асахи, даже после всех занятий, кипят мозги. Он чувствует себя болваном, решая и перерешивая примеры, с трудом продираясь через задания, и отчаянно ругает себя за то, что не взялся за ум раньше. За два месяца не восполнить все пробелы в базе и не превратиться в отличника.

Какие-то задания он просто не знает, как делать, — и отвечает наугад, надеясь, что мироздание сжалится.

Он сидит над своими бланками до последнего, проверяя решения, пока учитель едва ли не силком отбирает бумаги.

Еще не зная результатов, Асахи понимает, что провалился. Ему нужно обязательно получить «А», не меньше, он борется за квоту с такими ребятами, как Накашима из футбольного клуба, который учится гораздо лучше, или Макото, у которой помимо хорошей учебы есть еще и целое дизайнерское портфолио.

Дайчи и Суге тоже нужно набрать балл повыше, но у них, в отличие от Асахи, есть реальный, а не призрачный шанс, что учителя их порекомендуют. Они-то ведь озаботились поступлением не в последний момент.

Если бы только можно было вернуться хоть на год назад, Асахи бы все сделал теперь по-другому.

Конечно, без приглашения жизнь не кончается. Он все еще сможет поступить — и не уезжать ни в какую Фукушиму, а выбрать один из университетов Сендая.

Но январский тест пугает еще больше, и Асахи не уверен, что сможет подготовиться к нему нормально. Из-за волейбола ему некогда ходить на курсы, а заниматься самому — гораздо сложнее, чем с преподавателем. С Сугой и Дайчи получается неплохо, но он же не может просить их подтягивать его вечно.

О том, чтобы уйти из волейбольного клуба, не может быть и речи.

— Ну и чего ты раскис, — толкает его в бок Суга, падая рядом на футон — после теста и тренировки они снова отправились к Дайчи: отдохнуть, поиграть в приставку и перевести дух, — и устроились прямо в гостиной. Отборочные к весеннему турниру надвигаются со стремительностью синкансена, скоро свободного времени будет совсем мало. А у Асахи, если он не получит хорошей отметки, его не останется вовсе.

— Думаю, я завалил, — признается Асахи, откидываясь на спину и закладывая руки за голову. — Разволновался, кучу ошибок наделал… Обидно, столько усилий и все зря.

— Почему это зря? — хмурится Дайчи, расставляя на низком столике принесенные с кухни тарелки с нарезанными яблоками, дольками мандаринов и арбузом. Асахи тянет носом — пахнет одуряюще сладко. — Ну не дадут тебе приглашения, попробуешь без него. Тысячи людей поступают так каждый год.

— Тысячи умных людей, — Асахи вздыхает. Суга снова пихает его локтем.

— Ерунды-то не говори!

— В самом деле. — Дайчи хрустит яблоком и тоже опускается на футон, с другой стороны от Асахи. — Хватит нести чушь.

Асахи косится сначала на Сугу, потом на Дайчи, и пожимает плечами. Он правда благодарен им за эти слова, но совсем в себе не уверен.

Учеба — не волейбол, с ней у Асахи все гораздо сложнее.

После тяжелого дня всем даже в приставку играть лень, и они просто включают первый попавшийся фильм. Это оказывается ужастик.

Асахи не очень-то любит ужастики, особенно такие, про привидений и загадочные шорохи — разыгравшееся воображение потом долго мешает заснуть, — но сейчас, когда он лежит, чувствуя одной ногой тепло от бедра Суги, а второй соприкасаясь коленом с Дайчи, то совсем не прочь пощекотать нервы. Смотреть страшное кино втроем, посмеиваясь над глупыми моментами и вместе вздрагивая от напряжения, когда музыка взлетает вверх и обрывается на полутакте — очень здорово.

Досмотрев, они включают вторую часть, но сиквел оказывается куда хуже. Кажется, что снимали совсем другие люди — совсем не страшно, герои будто разучились играть, а избитые приемы навевают скуку. Асахи нестерпимо клонит в сон, и он даже не пытается с этим бороться. Дома его сегодня не ждут, он предупредил, что будет ночевать у друга.

После ужастика ему снится какая-то муть, пепельно-серые призраки, скользящие вокруг с результатами теста в руках — Асахи вырывает страницы из прозрачных пальцев, смотрит на оценку, и под противный гогот видит, что не набрал даже минимального балла.

Вздрогнув, он просыпается и сначала не может понять, почему так жарко и что на груди за горячая тяжесть.

Он щурит глаза, сонно моргает: в комнате еще темно, но света от фонаря, падающего сквозь окна, достаточно, чтобы разглядеть обстановку.

Проморгавшись, Асахи понимает, что лежит все на том же футоне, что и вечером, и что горячая тяжесть на груди — рука Дайчи, прижатая сверху расслабленной ладонью Суги. Дайчи спит на боку, обнимая второй рукой подушку и уткнувшись носом Асахи под ребра. Суга лежит на животе, отвернув от Асахи голову, и пепельно-светлый затылок ярко выделяется в полумраке.

Наверное, Асахи должно стать неловко, и стоит, пожалуй, как-то перевернуться, скинуть с себя руки, улечься так, чтобы утром не стало неловко всем троим — но он только закрывает глаза и впитывает в себя тепло двух тел, прижимающихся к нему с двух сторон.

Он даже не чувствует себя извращенцем и не думает, что все это неправильно. Все хорошо.

***

В следующий раз он просыпается уже под утро от тихой возни — но на этот раз открывает глаза не сразу, а какое-то время лежит, притворяясь по-прежнему спящим. Асахи чувствует движение с обеих сторон, слышит шорохи, неразборчивый шепот. Тяжесть с груди по-прежнему не исчезает, и тепло не уходит, хотя и Дайчи, и Суга уже, очевидно, проснулись.

Тело пробирает горячим ознобом. Асахи еле сдерживается, чтобы не задрожать, и вот теперь ему становится в самом деле не по себе: возбуждение стремительно прокатывается от макушки до пяток и сосредотачивается внизу живота. Член твердеет, натягивает трусы. Асахи стискивает бедра и все-таки чуть приподнимает веки, смотрит из-под ресниц, прикидывая, есть ли шанс, что Дайчи и Суга ничего не заметят — и замирает, боясь даже вздохнуть слишком громко.

Рука Дайчи по-прежнему лежит на его груди, а ладонь Суги, узкая, светлая, скользит по ней, поглаживая пальцы, косточку на запястье и мощное предплечье — с недвусмысленной, открытой лаской.

Дайчи не спит, Асахи чувствует это по рваному дыханию, опаляющему бок, и по тому, как он вздрагивает и ежится, будто от холода.

Желание сделать что-нибудь становится нестерпимым, перекрывает и страх, и неуверенность.

Асахи открывает глаза, поворачивает голову и сталкивается взглядом с Сугой. Моргает, смотрит на его руку, все еще гладящую предплечье Дайчи. Суга мягко улыбается и придвигается ближе, когда Асахи кладет ладонь ему на голову, зарывается пальцами в волосы и перебирает жесткие пряди.

Повернув голову в другую сторону, Асахи видит, как Дайчи приподнимается, опираясь на локоть, и внимательно вглядывается в его лицо. На губах Дайчи блуждает растерянная улыбка, он цепко смотрит на Асахи и ведет рукой, растопырив пальцы, от груди к шее, потирает большим пальцем впадинку между ключиц.

Асахи охает и дрожит, цепляет Дайчи за плечи и дергает на себя, и так же настойчиво тянет к себе Сугу.

Он не отдает себе никакого отчета в том, что делает, ему просто нужно — почувствовать тяжесть двух тел, вжимающих его в футон, ощутить под пальцами горячую плоть. Ухватиться за воплощенную в реальность фантазию, на которую Асахи не позволял себе даже дрочить, которую гнал от себя, уверенный, что не стоит напрасно терзаться.

Они трутся друг о друга, путаются в простынях и одежде. Целуются — мокро и неумело, вздрагивая и постанывая, сплетаются руками и ногами. Асахи трогает Дайчи под задницей, проводит пальцами под самой кромкой трусов, и Дайчи утыкается ему в шею, целует, прихватывая кожу, а Суга скользит ладонью по животу.

Асахи и Дайчи кончают почти одновременно — и, не сговариваясь, в четыре руки исступленно дразнят Сугу, пока тот не вскрикивает, гортанно и резко, и не валится на футон, крупно вздрагивая и что-то бессвязно бормоча себе под нос.

Потом они лежат в полной тишине, в комнате, заполненной тяжелым животным духом, и Асахи пытается, но так и не находит никаких слов, подходящих для ситуации.

Больше всего его удивляет, что он по-прежнему ничуть не переживает. Будто все складывается так, как нужно, и будто бы все это правильно.

Он хочет посмотреть время и тянется к мобильнику, но Дайчи, теперь уже открыто обнимающий его поперек живота, только бормочет:

— Спи, еще рано, — и Асахи покорно опускает голову на подушку, щека к щеке с Сугой.

***

В третий раз Асахи будит солнце.

В комнате светло и прохладно, из приоткрытого окна веет свежим утренним ветром, а Асахи лежит на футоне один. Где-то в глубине квартиры бормочет телевизор, в ванной шумит вода.

Асахи приподнимается на локтях, морщит лоб, пытаясь понять, приснилось ему то, что было утром, или все-таки нет, и оглядывается по сторонам.

Гостиная, в которой они устроились вчера вечером, выглядит совершенно обычно. Простыни на футоне смяты, подушки тоже, но это ничего не значит. В воздухе пахнет только свежестью, и немного — кофе.

Футболку, в которой был вчера, Асахи видит на подлокотнике дивана — аккуратно сложенную. На самом Асахи только трусы.

Пока он складывает в голове все эти паззлы, вода в ванной перестает течь. Асахи слышит шорох полотенца и одежды, звук открываемой двери, шлепки босых ног по деревянному полу.

Дайчи появляется в гостиной в домашних штанах и майке, с мокрой головой и полотенцем, небрежно наброшенным на плечи. Увидев, что Асахи проснулся, он улыбается и желает доброго утра. Вид у Дайчи спокойный и безмятежный.

— Яичницу будешь? — спрашивает он, промокая полотенцем голову. — Суга варит какой-то особенный кофе, уж не знаю, что там, не спрашивал.

— Ага, — говорит Асахи, и Дайчи, кивнув в ответ, проходит мимо него на кухню. Хлопает дверца холодильника, стучит посуда, Суга и Дайчи о чем-то переговариваются — кажется, обсуждают сериал, идущий по телевизору.

Асахи трясет головой и тоже идет умываться.

Когда он возвращается из ванной, на кухне уже накрыт стол, на тарелке блестит щедрый кусок яичницы, посыпанный зеленью. Суга с очень серьезным видом разливает по кружкам кофе, Дайчи щелкает пультом телевизора.

Асахи замирает в дверях, разглядывая эту идиллическую картину.

— С добрым утром, — говорит Суга, подняв взгляд от стола. — Давайте быстро поедим, а то Укай передвинул тренировку на два часа, и мы почти опаздываем.

— А… — Асахи на секунду зависает. Про тренировку он сегодня и не вспомнил. — Ага.

Он садится за стол, берет вилку, но прежде чем приступить к еде, оглядывает Сугу и Дайчи, пытаясь прочесть хоть что-нибудь в их лицах. Не спрашивать же. Как о таком спросишь?

Его спасает Суга.

— Тебе не приснилось, — буднично сообщает он, прихлебывая кофе, и весело смотрит на Асахи поверх своей кружки.

От спокойного тона Суги вся кровь бросается Асахи в лицо. Он тут же теряется, сглатывает и едва не роняет вилку. Беспомощно смотрит на Дайчи.

Дайчи кивает и, чуть вопросительно сдвинув брови, касается его руки, с такой несвойственной ему неуверенностью, что Асахи мигом понимает — он волнуется, наверное, еще сильнее, и ведет себя как обычно только потому, что и сам не знает, что говорить, что делать и нужно ли вообще вспоминать о случившемся. И Суга, понимает Асахи, точно так же прячет растерянность за будничным тоном и дежурной улыбкой — готовый в любой момент пойти на попятную, назвать все дурацкой шуткой и ничего не значащим экспериментом.

Асахи делает глубокий вдох. Стискивает руку Дайчи, гладит Сугу по плечу — и медленно кивает, чувствуя, как рассасываются в животе холодные острые иглы.

***

За тест Асахи и в самом деле не получает «А» — не хватает всего трех баллов, — но, посмотрев на отметку, даже не расстраивается и спокойно убирает бумаги в сумку.

— Да это и к лучшему, — спокойно говорит он Такеде, когда тот сокрушенно сообщает, что квота, скорее всего, достанется Накашиме. — Попытаюсь на общих основаниях. Ну ее, эту Фукушиму. В Мияги тоже полно университетов.

— Ты еще успеешь записаться на курсы, — сообщает Такеда, роясь в каких-то своих записях и вытаскивая несколько цветных буклетов. — На многих набор еще открыт. Правда, придется тогда как-то совмещать с волейболом, но я думаю, что Укай-сан поймет и…

— Спасибо, Такеда-сенсей, — мягко обрывает его Асахи. — Но курсы мне не подходят. Попробую подготовиться сам. Простите, что доставил вам столько беспокойства, но так ничего и не смог.

— У тебя улучшились оценки, — Такеда улыбается. — Думаю, если продолжишь в том же духе, написать тестирование на приличный балл будет тебе вполне по силам. Но не перенапрягайся и всегда приходи, если нужна помощь.

— Хорошо. — Асахи кланяется на прощание. — Обязательно. Не переживайте, со мной все будет в порядке.

— Азумане-кун, — окликает его Такеда уже на пороге учительской, — я очень тобой горжусь!

Асахи смущенно улыбается и краснеет. Ему все еще кажется, что он не заслуживает похвалы — он же просто пытался исправить свои ошибки.

Суга и Дайчи ждут его на улице. Довольные — им-то квота досталась, теперь единственное препятствие — собеседование, но Асахи уверен, что они пройдут его с легкостью.

— Ну что?

— Говорил же, что завалил, — Асахи пожимает плечами, сворачивая на дорожку, ведущую к волейбольному спортзалу. — А, да ерунда. Я особо и не надеялся.

— Эх, — вздыхает Суга. — А мы-то уж думали, что можно теперь запихнуть учебники в дальний ящик и расслабиться.

Асахи виновато пинает камешек, подвернувшийся под ноги.

— Вам совсем не обязательно со мной возиться. В самом деле, я не обижусь. У нас еще столько игр впереди. А с универом, может, еще ничего и не получится.

— Хватит нести эту чушь, — сердито фыркает Дайчи, нахмурив брови. — Все у нас получится.

— Да, — поддакивает Суга. — Послушай-ка хоть иногда своего капитана. Говорят, это бывает очень полезно. Только выбери какой-нибудь университет в Мияги, ладно? Раз уж у тебя теперь полная свобода.

— Да уж, — Асахи дышит полной грудью, с наслаждением втягивая терпкий осенний воздух, а потом, поддавшись порыву, обнимает их обоих за плечи. — Мне совершенно не хочется уезжать.

Немного постояв так, они украдкой гладят друг друга по щекам, торопливо целуют пальцы, и с сожалением отходят в стороны.

В волейбольном спортзале собрались уже почти все, и Укай, взъерошенный и озабоченный, вовсю раздает указания. Торопливо переодевшись, они присоединяются к остальным, слушают тренера, и от объема предстоящей работы Асахи заранее становится неуютно.

Он сказал Такеде, что все будет в порядке, но пока не представляет себе, как удастся впихнуть в свое расписание и школу, и волейбол, и дополнительную подготовку к экзаменам, и новые, сводящие с ума отношения, — однако надеется, что как-нибудь разберется.

«У нас все получится», — звучит до сих пор в ушах уверенный голос Дайчи, и Асахи, пожалуй, действительно в это верит.


End file.
